


[podfic] Daydream Believer

by Annapods



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Birthday Podfic, Families of Choice, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Supervillains, THE PUNS, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-18 19:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13106598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Everybody's always wanted a chance to live out their wildest childhood dreams.It just so happens that Leonard Snart, mild-mannered structural engineer, dreamed of being a comic-book style supervillain.Written byNirejseki.





	[podfic] Daydream Believer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [litra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Daydream Believer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9399023) by [nirejseki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirejseki/pseuds/nirejseki). 



 

**Streaming and download:** [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/khtzarfy2swp0fl/%5BDCLOT%5D%20Daydream%20Believer.mp3?dl=0)

 

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** this was recorded for Litra's birthday. Happy birthday!

Thanks to Nirejseki for giving blanket permission to podfic!

 


End file.
